51 Things that Connor Stoll is not allowed to do
by Clara Fonteyn
Summary: Camp has published their next rule book-especially for Connor Stoll...


**51 things that Connor Stoll must remember not to do**

_Presented by Clara Fonteyn_

1. Replace Silena's shampoo with purple hair dye.

2. Ask little girls (in creepy voices) if they like puppies.

3. Call Chiron a munchkin and offer him lollipops for being 'a cute little girl'.

4. Call the FBI and tell them that Percy made a threat on the President's life.

5. Call the President and threaten to hit him with a dishtowel.

6. Assemble a sound system around camp…

7. …and then sing 'I got nerve' by Hannah Montana (badly)…

8. …and then blame it on Katie Gardner.

9. Screaming 'Voldemort! Voldemort! Don't look now, it's Voldemort!' while pointing at Dionysus is not allowed under any circumstances.

10. Imitating Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, or Rihanna is not allowed.

11. Stealing Clarisse's clothes and then dressing up in them, calling himself 'Sergeant Meanie,' will have a very bad ending.

12. Copying Annabeth's architecture drawings…

13. …and then accusing _her_ of stealing them from _him_ will not make her happy.

14. Percy doesn't appreciate it at all when he is called 'Wave Oceanman.'

15. Yelling the lyrics of 'Txt message breakup' at Grover and pretending that Grover really broke up with him will likely give Grover in a heart attack.

16. Telling Juniper that Grover has dumped her and he's here 'for support' will not be appreciated.

17. Poking Rachel repeatedly and then saying that he was 'studying' her is not allowed.

18. Under no circumstances will Chris's cereal molest Travis.

19. Under no circumstances will Chris's _girlfriend_ molest Travis…

20. …and it is not good to say so within a mile of Clarisse.

21. Dressing in Silena's clothes, then asking random mortals if he looks pretty is not acceptable.

22. Answering all questions with finger snaps in Z-formation is not allowed…

23. Especially if the finger snaps are accompanied with "Uh-_uh_guh-rl, I do nawt think so!"

24. Hiring Chiron out for 'Pretty Pony' rides is not allowed…

25. …Not even to second grade girls.

26. Bottling deer urine and selling it to the Aphrodite Cabin as perfume is disgusting, not funny.

27. "I wanted to see Annabeth get mad" is not an acceptable reason to spill coke over her drawings.

28. "I wanted to see Silena get mad" is not an acceptable reason to steal all her cosmetics.

29. Beckendorf is not cheating on Silena with a hammer. Or with a chisel. Or with a screwdriver.

30. Aphrodite _is_ cheating on Hephaestus, but announcing this to the camp is not necessary.

31. Telling all the incoming girls that Percy is holding auditions for 'Playboy' in his cabin is not allowed…

32. …Particularly when Annabeth is within hearing distance.

33. Silena is _not_ auditioning for 'Playboy' (in Percy's cabin)…

34. …and it is wrong to tell Beckendorf that she is.

35. He cannot dye Percy's hair blond…

36. …And then tell everyone that he wanted to see if 'blonds really have more fun'.

37. He is not permitted to sing 'Evacuate the dance floor!' (loudly or softly) when Percy steps onto the dance floor.

38. He _cannot_, under _any_ circumstances, wear a pink tutu…

39. …and then ask everyone to call him Princess Butterfly.

40. He cannot scream, "I thought we had something special!" and then run from the cafeteria…

41. …when Travis asks him to pass the salt.

42. Replacing the Athena table's salt with sugar is not allowed.

43. He cannot bite fruits and call them his 'vampire army'…

44. …tell his 'vampire army' to attack the opposing team during Capture the Flag…

45. …then throw the fruit at the opposing team when they don't attack.

45. Calling Dionysus a 'Drunk failure' is not safe.

46. Shooting for 'Centaur's eye' instead of 'Bull's eye' will make Chiron angry.

47. Calling Annabeth 'Owl Droppings' will make her angry.

48. Telling Annabeth that Percy's going out with Rachel will make her _extremely_ angry.

49. Asking Luke if his middle name is 'Anakin' will make _him_ extremely angry.

50. Giving Kronos a Grandparent's Day card will not appease him.

51. Sending Zeus a card that says, 'To a wonderful brother' that is "signed" by Hera is not a good idea. In fact, it _may_ cause a bolt of lightning to strike him down.

* * *

**Yeah…not as good as the first one…but maybe you'll review anyway? ;D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. _


End file.
